


O, Moonlight

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about seeing beauty where others can't.





	O, Moonlight

How beautiful, this night sky.  
Glamorous, O moonlight.  
Thy stars lay awake,  
Among the sleeping dark.

Like a giant canvas,  
You hold fast in place.  
Sky so dark and alive,  
Reflecting my shadows.

O, Moon!  
Your stars weep.  
Has your sun abandoned?  
Has your light ceased?

Weep not for me O, Moon.  
Your light still mirrors your sun!  
Light remains in your heart,  
Yet mine remains dim.


End file.
